fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Contests
Contests were a new feature added to Fish Wrangler in roughly October, 2011. Prior to that were at least 3 Mini Contests which can be seen at the bottom of this page. FW Contest page Due to user feedback and support, we're going to be doing more fish catching contests for specific periods of times. We're greatly improving the previous setup, so we can quickly do new contests, quickly payout players, and give out cool profile trophies for those who win! We hope you enjoy the new Contests feature! Special Bonuses During the contest there are a couple of the Special Bonus boosts which are disabled such as the 'Timer' bonus and 'Deckhands' bonus. In order to use those one will need to disable contest catches. Disable Contest Catches (Prevents interruptions to quest catches.) As of May 2017, this new feature was added to allow those not wanting interruptions for such things as ongoing active streak records, etc. This can be found under Settings> General Settings in order to enable this, or by clicking here: Link. Note: - Pay close attention to verbatum for Contest fish as they can be in just Farovia, Roperia, in a single location or in all locations. Sometimes it's not revealed until the release or just clues are given. Contest FAQs What is a Contest Catch? A contest catch is a new feature that is calculated when you go on a regular fishing trip , crew trip, or night fishing catch of the specific Contest Fish between the start and end times. Catches made before or after the contest dates will not count! (NOTE: You can always disable contest catches, see section at the top of this page.) How are Places Determined? Places are determined by whoever has the most Contest Catches. Contest Catches are tie broken by the Heaviest Catch (contest/non-contest). Heaviest Catches are tie broken by whoever caught the contest fish first (contest/non-contest) - so there can NEVER be a tie. Different Types Contests Some contests are based upon most catches, while others will be based upon Heaviest Catch. There were only two different kinds, as of May 2017 a third type was added. The third type of contest introduced is most total weight. Contest FLC payouts These will differ contest to contest - Check the Contest page as more details will be posted here gradually. Here is an example: Past Contests From newest to oldest: '“Love Hate” Total Weight Contest!' (Feb 12th-15th 2020) Contest Fish: Love Hate Fish Top 300 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight of Love Hate's anywhere and everywhere! '“Heart Puffer” Most Contest!' (Feb 9th-12th 2020) Contest Fish: Heart Puffer Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Heart Puffer's anywhere and everywhere! '“Sweetheart” Heaviest Contest!' (Feb 5th-9th 2020) Contest Fish: Sweetheart Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest Sweetheart anywhere and everywhere! '“Prancer” Most Contest!' (Dec 26-28th 2019) Contest Fish: Prancer Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Prancer's anywhere and everywhere! '“Dancer” Total Weight Contest!' (Dec 24th-26th 2019) Contest Fish: Dancer Fish Top 300 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight of Dancer's anywhere and everywhere! '“Dasher” Heaviest Contest!' (Dec 23rd-24th 2019) Contest Fish: Dasher Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest Dasher anywhere and everywhere! '“Swimming Kirra” Total Weight Contest!' (Nov 1st-8th 2019) Contest Fish: Kirra Fish Top 300 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight of Kirra's anywhere in Farovia! She just started swimming classes, watch out! '“April Fools” Heaviest Contest!' (Mar 31st-Apr 4th 2019) Contest Fish: Fools Gold Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest Fool's Gold anywhere in Roperia! Don't be fooled! '“Harbinger” Total Weight Contest!' (Oct 17th-24th 2018) Contest Fish: Harbinger Fish Top 325 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight Harbinger's anywhere in Farovia! Don't strain yourself reeling one of these bad boys in... Happy Halloween! NOTE: First catch is taken by Earl and does not count towards the contest. '“Falling Acorn's” Most Contest!' (Sept 18-24th 2018) Contest Fish: Acorn Sea Slug Fish Top 325 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Acorn Sea Slugs in Waterport ONLY with a level 57+ Oak Branch! The first day of Fall is September 22nd! '“10th Anniversary” Total Weight Contest!' (Jul 16th-23rd 2018) Contest Fish: Love Fish Top 1000 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight of Love Fish - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Tenth Anniversary - he's wiser, older and rarer now (has a population of '10' which means about a 1% shot per pop). If you're not catching it, make sure you're in an area with lots of fish. We're giving away over 30k Love Chum to the top 1,000 places! '“Lucky 7's” Most Contest!' (June 5-13th 2018) Contest Fish: Acid Rainbow Trout Fish Top 77 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Acid Rainbow's (Fish # 777) - anywhere in Farovia or Roperia, however it's most common in Coral Lobby! Try finding DH and Quest Bonuses to increase your odds! '“Romantic Remora” Most Contest!' (Valentine's Day Feb 12-18th 2018) Contest Fish: Romantic Remora Fish Top 350 Most Contest Catches Catch the most most Romantic Remora - anywhere in Farovia and eventually in Red Love Bay! Happy Valentine's Day! '“Phoenix” Total Weight Contest!' (Jan 1st-8th 2018) Contest Fish: Phoenix Fish Top 350 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most weight of the Phoenix fish - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy New Year! '“Kandy Kane Koi” Heaviest Contest!' (Dec 25th 2017-Jan 1st 2018) Contest Fish: Kandy Kane Koi Fish Top 350 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest Kandy Kane Koi - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Holidays! '“Sarcastic Fringehead” Heaviest Contest!' (Oct 29th-Nov 5th 2017) Contest Fish: Sarcastic Fringehead Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest Sarcastic Fringehead - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Halloween! '“9th Anniversary” Total Weight Contest!' (July 13-21st 2017) Contest Fish: Kokonotsu Fish Top 325 Total Weight Contest Catches Catch the most total weight of Kokonotsu Fish - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Ninja Ninth Annivesary! If you're not catching it, make sure you're in an area with lots of fish. '“Godfather” Most Contest!' (Father's Day June 17-24th 2017) Contest Fish: Godfather Cubey Fish Top 325 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Godfather Cubey fish - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Fathers Day 2017. If you're not catching it, make sure you're in an area with lots of fish. '“Cinco de Mayo” Total Weight Contest!' (May 4-12th 2017) Contest Fish: Cinco Fish Top 325 Total Weight Contest Catches Here's a new type of contest! Catch the most total weight of Cinco Fish - anywhere in Farovia/Roperia! Happy Cinco de Mayo 2017. If you're not catching it, make sure you're in an area with lots of fish. '“Peaceful Pastel” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (April 16-23rd 2017) Contest Fish: Pastel Puffer Fish Top 325 Heaviest Contest Catches Try to catch the heaviest Pastel Puffer Fish - anywhere in Roperia! Happy Easter 2017. '“World Champs” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (April 2-9th 2017) Contest Fish: Caray Fish Top 325 Heaviest Contest Catches Try to catch the heaviest Harry Caray Fish - anywhere in Farovia! Harry was an iconic Chicago Cubs commentator. The W Flag is flown in the outfield after each win. The goat is in reference to a 'curse' which is now dead! The Chicago Cubs are the 2016 World Champs! Contest will start and run for the first week of the baseball season. '“Poppy Memorial” Contest!' (May 30th 2016) Contest Fish: Poppy Fish Top 325 Most Contest Catches Try to catch the most Poppy Fish! The poppy is a symbol of Remembrance Day. '“Mother of Joans” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (May ? 2016) Contest Fish: Motherly Protector Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Try to catch the heaviest Motherly Protector before Mothers Day 2016! We're kicking this contest off early, just for fun! '“2016 Earth Day” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (April 2016) Contest Fish: Seedling Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches Try to catch the heaviest Seedling fish on Earth Day 2016! Last year we held a 'Most Catch' contest for it, with the standings being visible under the Seedling's detail page. :) '“Happy Easter” Contest!' (March 26-29th 2016) Contest Fish: Sunday Snail Fish Top 400 Most Contest Catches Start off this spring by catching the most Sunday Snail. '“Happy Leap Day” Contest!' (Feb 29th 2016) Contest Fish: Leap Frog Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Start off this Leap Year by catching the most Leap Frogs! We celebrated the 2012 Leap Year by having him catchable for that one special day. '“Happy New Year” Contest!' (Jan 1st 2016) Contest Fish: Masqua Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Start off the new year by catching the most Masquerading fish! '“Partridge in a Pear Tree (Day #1 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Partridge Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Two Turtle Doves (Day #2 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Turtle Dove Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Three French Hens (Day #3 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: French Hen Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Four Colly Birds (Day #4 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Colly Bird Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Five Golden Rings (Day #5 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Golden Ring Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Six Geese a Laying (Day #6 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Goose Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Seven Swans a Swimming (Day #7 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Swan Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Eight Maids a Milking (Day #8 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Maiden Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Nine Ladies Dancing (Day #9 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Dancing Lady Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Ten Lords a Leaping (Day #10 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Lordly Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Eleven Pipers Piping (Day #11 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Piper Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Twelve Drummers Drumming (Day #12 of 12)” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Dec 2015) Contest Fish: Drummer Fish Top 25 Heaviest Contest Catches Catch the heaviest one for this special 1-day only contest! Get 2x chance with Free Love Chum / Red Love Chum. '“Whalarsgiving” Contest!' (Nov 2015) Contest Fish: Whalarkish Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Whalarkish this weekend! Use Mystery Meat or Love Chum for a 2x boost in your odds! It's catchable anywhere in Roperia with any pole. '“Halloween Hunt” Contest!' (Oct 2015) Contest Fish: Beetleel Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Beetleel's for Halloween 2015! Use Steak Chum or Love Chum for a 2x boost in your odds! It's catchable anywhere in Farovia with any pole. '“Labor Day Liberty” Contest!' (Sept 2015) Contest Fish: Lady Liberty Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Liberty Ladies over this Labor Day weekend! Use Loaf Chum or Love Chum for a 2x boost in your odds! '“Wrangler-a-thon” Contest!' (July 14-19th 2015) Contest Fish: Wrangler Fish Top 200 Most Contest Catches Catch the most Wrangler fish for Fish Wranglers 7th Birthday! '“Blackhawk Parade” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (June 19-23rd 2015) Contest Fish: Flying Blackhawk Fish Top 400 Heaviest Catches “Blackhawk Parade” Heaviest Catch Contest! Catch the heaviest Flying Blackhawk! Not sponsored by the Chicago Blackhawks. '“Wild Memorial Day” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (May 25-28th 2015) Contest Fish: Bug Eyed Crab Fish Top 400 Heaviest Catches “Wild Memorial Day” Heaviest Catch Contest! Catch the heaviest Bug Eyed Crab on Memorial Day! Sponsored by Wild Wrangler! '“Earth Day” Contest!' (Apr 22-25th 2015) Contest Fish: Seedling Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches See how many seedlings you can catch and plant! '“Save the Easter” Contest!' (Apr 5-8th 2015) Contest Fish: Easter Eel Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches The Easter Eel is being threatened by some of the cruel Roperian fish. Swing on over, anywhere in Roperia, to help save the Easter Eel and restore the festivities. See how many Easter Eels you can save and restore the festivities in poor Roperia! '“Four Leaf Clover” Contest!' (Mar 17-19th 2015) Contest Fish: Leaf Clover Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches We're kicking off the Saint Patrick's Celebration with a most catch contest of the Leaf Clover Fish! Catch it anywhere in Farovia! '“1 Day Showdown” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (February 1-2nd 2015) Contest Fish: Patriotic Seabird Fish Top 250 Heaviest Catches Who will win? The Patriots or Seabirds or the Patriotic Seabird? '“Sandy Claws is Coming to Town” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (December 23-28th 2014) Contest Fish: Sandy Claws Fish Top 500 Heaviest Contest Catches It's that time of the year! Sandy Claws is here! He's carrying many presents this year, so wranglers who catch the heaviest Sandy Claws will be rewarded with a great prize! Happy holidays to all! '“Make A Wish” Contest!' (November 27-December 1st 2014) Contest Fish: Wishbone Fish Top 500 Most Contest Catches The Wishbone is loose across Waterport this Thanksgiving weekend! Wranglers need to catch as many Wishbones as possible before they take over...and don't forget to make a wish upon catching each one! Good Luck & Gobble Gobble! '“Fangs of Fear” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (October 30-Nov 2nd 2014) Contest Fish: Evil Eve Fish Top 350 Heaviest Contest Catches Evil Eve has returned to haunt Waterport Island this Halloween holiday! This black cat uses its possessed eyes, stealthy cat claws, and fangs of fear to torment innocent wranglers. Stop the madness by catching the heaviest kitty cat….you'll be rewarded greatly with FLC! '“October Goblin” Contest!' (October 1-5th 2014) Contest Fish: Goblin Shark Fish Top 500 Most Contest Catches Every year on the 1st of October, Heartland sees an influx of the Goblin Shark which has created massive panic over the years. Scientists are unsure of the cause to this phenomenon but believe the breed may be preparing for Halloween later in the month. As more research is being done, wranglers are asked to catch as many Goblin Sharks as possible (most catches will be rewarded with Red Love Chum). Happy October! '“Six Year Birthday Bash” Contest!' (July 15-17th 2014) Contest Fish: Birthday Candle Slug Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Fish Wrangler has been around for SIX years, so head over to Waterport to join in the biggest birthday bash Farovia has ever seen! Wranglers who catch the most of this special slug will be rewarded with FLC prizes and trophies. '“World Ocean in Waterport ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (June 8-11th 2014) Contest Fish: World Ocean Fish Top 200 Heaviest Contest Catches Happy World Ocean Day! We're kicking off a fish contest in Waterport based around the World Ocean Fish - a legendary breed last seen in these waters in 2009. Activate a Oak Branch or Broken Standard Pole and try catching the heaviest contest fish! Good Luck! '"Howlin' at Doom Island ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Memorial day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Howler Fish Top 200 Heaviest Contest Catches This morning, Mousso reported that a new creature appeared on Doom Island with a loud, echoing screech that can be heard all across the Ten Year Storm region. Scientists believe it may be a Howler Monkey! Wranglers need to head over to Doom Island to compete in this weekend's fish contest – catch the heaviest Howler and win FLC! '"Rabbit Hop ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Easter day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Rabbit Fish Top 200 Heaviest Contest Catches The cute and cuddly Rabbit is hopping around the Guardian Gate! Easter weekend 2014 is focused on this little creature, and whoever catches the heaviest Rabbit will be rewarded with FLC. Happy Rabbit Hunting! '“Get Lucky ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (St. Patty's Day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Patty Fish Top 300 Heaviest Contest Catches We're kicking off the Saint Patrick's Celebration with a heaviest catch contest of the Patty Fish - he's back in town after the Great Patty Invasion! '“Icee Olympics ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 6-8th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Ice Ice Miny Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches We're kicking off the Fish Wrangler Olympics with the Ice Ice Miny! Bundle up & head over the Glacier Bay to take part in this 2-week event! Catch the heaviest Ice Ice Miny and win FLC! '“Prancing Olympics ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 8-10th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Ice Prancer Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches All eyes are on the Ice Prancer this weekend. She's one of the best figure skaters in the entire Icelantica region! Take a trip to Snowpeak River and try reeling in this beauty. '“Freezing Olympics ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 10-12th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Freezbite Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches Known for its impeccable sliding ability, the Freezbite is a top contender in the Skeleton sport. Wranglers will need to be super quick if they want to catch the Freezbite in Glacier Bay! '“Colorful Olympics ” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 12-14th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Rainbow Trout Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches Wranglers can spot the Rainbow Trout in Snowpeak River during the Icelantica Olympics. This breed likes to compete in several events - from skating to snowboarding - so keep an eye out for the colorful trout! '“Claim the Love Clam” Contest!' (Feb 14-16th Valentines Day weekend, 2014) Contest Fish: Valentine Clam Fish Top 300 Most Contest Catches Happy Valentines Day! Claim your Free Love Chum by catching this Lovely Clam! 'Four Day Olympic Break for a Special Valentines Day Contest!' Valentine's Day is known as one of the most celebrated times on Fish Wrangler due to Love Chum. It's known to given away in large quantities during this festive time in treasure chests! '“Strong Olympics” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 16-18th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Abdo Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches Abdo, known as the most famous body-builder of the Snowpeak areas (River & Summit), will be competing in the curling event. He's one of the rarest of the Olympians! Catch the heaviest Abdo to win FLC! '“Hockey Olympics” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 18-20th, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Hockum Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches Woohoo, it's hockey time! Head over to Lake Freezburg to watch the Hockum Fish compete in this fun event! GO KANER! '“Angelic Olympics” Heaviest Catch Contest!' (Feb 20-22nd, Olympic week 2014) Contest Fish: Angelica Fish Top 3 Heaviest Contest Catches We've chosen the Angelica Fish to represent the closing ceremony of the Icelantica Olympics. Stop off at either Glacier Bay or Lake Freezburg to take part in this final challenge. Good luck! '“Haunted Graveyard” Contest!' (Oct 29th '13) Contest Fish: Halloween Hexadecapus Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches The Hexadecapus is turning the Graveyard into a haunted realm this Halloween holiday and wranglers need to stop the madness! Activate a Level 80+ Sling / Torpedo / Electro Spear and join the Haunted Graveyard Contest! Prepare to be spooked...Happy Halloween! '“Wicked Widocto” Contest!' (Oct 25th '13) Contest Fish: Black Widocto Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches With Halloween around the corner, the Black Widocto has been appearing in Santa Francesca with a hateful vengeance, specifically aimed at innocent wranglers. If you want to survive these black October nights, then grab a Level 53+ Floral Standard Pole and hunt the streets for this blood-red hourglass monster! '“Lawyer Up” Contest!' (Oct 14th '13) Contest Fish: Lawctopus Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches Watch out Wranglers, the Lawctopus is taking the law into his own hands this October in Deadwater Saloon! Get into a big scuffle with this town's sheriff and you'll certainly need a lawyer, so use your Level 80+ Great Equalizer wisely! '“Dream On” Contest!' (Oct 14th '13) Contest Fish: Dream Catcher Octo Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches Wranglers can dream big this October by heading to Deadwater Saloon and start searching for the Dream Catcher Octo! This tribal octopus is used to battling various tribes across the region of Roperia, so prepare for a fight with a Level 80+ Kolenya Pole. '“October Rainbows” Contest!' (Awarded Oct 5th '13) Contest Fish: Rainbow Chain Octo Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches Fall has arrived on Fish Wrangler & we're celebrating the new season with rainbows! Wranglers can head over to the Eye of the Storm and search for the Rainbow Chain Octo - he's the most colorful breed that swims in the sea. Happy October! '"Riveting" Contest!' Contest (Awarded Sep 5th '13) Contest Fish: Laborous Lady Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches It's Labor Day weekend in Roperia! The streets of Santa Francesca will be loaded with the hardworking Laborous Lady, who represents the working class in the region. Wranglers will need to gear up their Level 80+ Floral Standard Poles and search for this tough lady fish! '“Graveyard Diablo” Contest!' (Awarded Jul 28th '13) Contest Fish: Graveyard Diablo Fish Top 100 Most Contest Catches The darkest Diablo around will be haunting the Graveyard in late July 2013 and the local Mer community is relying on wranglers to save their community. Catch the highest quantity of Graveyard Diablo during the contest and win FLC prizes! Be careful out there! '“Blackhawk Ray” Contest!' (Awarded Jun 30th '13) Contest Fish: Blackhawk Ray Fish Top 100 Most Contest Catches The Blackhawk Ray is back! He's celebrating the Chicago Blackhawks Stanley Cup victory back in the Windy Sans Culpra City! Get ready for the most Free Love Chum contest payouts ever! '“Medusa Mine” Contest!' (Awarded Jun 5th '13) Contest Fish: Medusa Mine Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches Wranglers will be busy searching for mines in this week-long fish contest! While the Medusa may be a beautiful breed with its hot-pink body and free-flowing tentacles, we all know how dangerous this jellyfish can be to the inhabitants of SS Minefield. Wranglers who capture the highest quantity of Medusa Mine Fish will win FLC prizes. Good luck! '“Lucky Clover”Contest!' (Awarded Mar 21st '13) Contest Fish: Clover Crab Fish Top 50 Most Contest Catches Farovia has seen its share of St. Patrick's Day celebrations over the years, so now it's time to bring the green to Roperia! Wranglers should search for the Clover Crab in Santa Francesca with a Level 80+ Floral Standard Pole. Whoever finds the most clovers this holiday will win FLC. Good luck! '“Red Luv” Contest!' '''(Feburary 14th Day weekend 2013) Contest Fish: Red Luv Fish '''Top 50 Most Contest Catches Contest Pole Requirement: Heart Strings The sassy Red Luv Fish is looking for a special valentine. Her last relationship was sabotaged by her sister, Red Lust, who stole her love muffin away. Impress her and win this contest by catching her the most times. '“Rudolph Puffer” Contest!' (around Christmas/December 2012) Contest Fish: Rudolph Fish Top 35 Most Contest Catches Contest Pole Requirement: Fir Branch Santa's famous red-nose reindeer, Rudolph, is celebrating the wonderful holiday season in Waterport! Wranglers who attract the largest quantity of of this puffing reindeer will be rewarded with Free Love Chum. Happy Holidays! '“Lightning Bolts in Stormy Straight” Contest!' (Aug 28th '12) Contest Fish: Lightning Marlin Fish Top 35 Most Contest Catches Curious about how the Stormy Straight came into fruition? Legend says a straight-bodied breed occupied the region long before the Ten Year Storm...and has been gaining power ever since. Start searching the Stormy Straight for its biggest contender: the Lightning Marlin! '“Birthday Bash in Waterport” Contest!' (July 15th weekend, 2012) Contest Fish: SquidCake IV Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches Contest Pole Requirement: Birthday Branch In honor of Fish Wrangler's 4th Anniversary, SquidCake IV will be celebrating his birthday in style - on the island of Waterport! Some say SquidCake IV is not only looking older...but he's even harder to catch! We would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of our users for the continued support throughout the years. SquidCake IV wouldn't be around if it wasn't for you! '"Salute the Soldiers" Contest!' (Memorial day weekend, 2012) Contest Fish: Ghost Soldier Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches Contest Pole Requirement: Ghost Branch The Salute the Soldiers Contest has been set up to remind wranglers of the chaotic war times that once dominated the regions of Farovia and Roperia. For this weekend only, wranglers can head over to Waterport to search for the most infamous warrior of all - the Ghost Soldier Fish - who silently dwells near the bottom of the ocean. '"Batalla de Puebla" Contest!' (Cinco de Mayo, 2012) Contest Fish: Batalla de Puebla Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches Forget about the Sinko dee Mayo and Fiesta Fish, because the true meaning of Cinco de Mayo lies within the Batalla de Puebla Fish! Wranglers can compete in the Batalla de Puebla Contest which will be going on over the weekend in Waterport. Good luck! '"Sinko dee Mayo" Contest!' (Cinco de Mayo, 2012) Contest Fish: Sinko dee Mayo Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches You haven't seen a fiesta until experiencing the Cinco de Mayo celebration in Roperia. Wranglers will undoubtedly spot the staggering "Sinko dee Mayo" roaming around town with his strong alcohol and tasty burrito. We all knew Santa Francesca was dirty...but no one knew it was this dirty. '"Eggshell Hunt" Contest!' (Easter, 2012) Contest Fish: Eggshell Sea Turtle Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches Find the most Eggshell Sea Turtles and win the Egg Hunt Contest! Fish Wrangler will be supporting the Sea Turtle Conservancy as their April 2012 Charity of the Month in support of sea turtles around the world! Head over to Waterport to celebrate the arrival of the colorful spring sea turtle! '"Shamrock Shuffle" Contest!' (St. Patrick's Day, 2012) Contest Fish: Shamrock Slug Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches Many wranglers may remember last year's chaotic Patty Invasion...so hold on to your poles because another INVASION is about to begin! Captain Jozek is honored to introduce the green-finned Shamrock Slug, who will be celebrating the St. Patrick's Day weekend in Farovia. Head over to Waterport and test your luck in the Shamrock Shuffle Contest! '"Find Love in Waterport" Contest!' (Valentine's Day, 2012) Contest Fish: Spotted Heart Octo Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches If you haven't found a Valentine yet, there's still hope for you...because the Spotted Heart Octo has arrived in Waterport and is looking for LOVE! The competition may be fierce as many wranglers will be fighting over this heartthrob, but those who excel will be rewarded with Free Love Chum. Happy Valentine's Day! '"Jellybean Bonanza" Contest!"' (January 2012, release of Jettison Jetty) Contest Fish: Jellybean Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches The residents of Jettison Jetty lived and breathed for jellybeans, up until the Roperian Government devastatingly shutdown the Jellybean Factory in 1989 due to repeated e-coli breakouts. The locals felt even more rejected in society (which, sadly, we didn't think was possible) and the region of Declination River truly hit rock bottom. Some say a few Jellybeans continue to roam around the abandoned factory...test your luck in Jettison Jetty and try to find the hidden Jellybeans! '"Gnarly Holiday Contest" Contest!' (December, 2011) Contest Fish: Holiday Gnarlywhale Fish Top 25 Most Contest Catches The Holiday Gnarlywhale, also known as a 'Narwhal', has packed up and headed for the tropics of Farovia. The local experts believe he'll be melting just before the end of this Gnarly contest, so try to catch as many as you can before the Narwhal is gone! Happy Holidays to all! '"J&J Soulmate Contest" Contest!' (December, 2011) Contest Fish: Soulmate Squid Fish Top 24 Most Contest Catches Finding a soulmate can be hard, but fortunately this happy pair found eachother and fell in LOVE! In celebration of the wedding of J&J, the Soulmate Squid will be swimming around the region of Farovia throughout the first week of December. Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Faron! '"Run Turkey, Run" Contest!' (Thanksgiving, 2011) Contest Fish: Wild Turkey Ray Fish Top 24 Most Contest Catches The Wild Turkey Ray knows what's coming at the end of November, so they're picking up their tail-feathers and running around Santa Francesca in hopes to survive through the turkey-feasting weekend. Let's be honest... it's a fight for survival over the Thanksgiving holiday! Wranglers who catch the highest quantity of Wild Turkey Rays will be rewarded with FLC! Good luck & Gobble Gobble! '"Joan of Roperia's been Naughty" Contest!' (November, 2011) Contest Fish: Joan of Roperia Fish Top 30 Most Contest Catches Teach Miss Roperia a lesson, as she's been one bad little girl! Catch the most of her between the listed dates and you'll be rewarded fruitfully with your own Love Chum. Why just for 3-weeks you ask? Well, the Deadwater Saloon is holding is 18 day nickel pint happy-hour and Joan has a history like her long separated sisters. You Cowboys remember now.. this isn't the sort of thing you want to brag about to yer pals at the Saloon. Mini Contests Perhaps better known as mini-contests, these were some of the test fish that appeared starting around October 2010 that helped to make Contests "official". You might see some of these One-day only fish banners in other wranglers profiles too. While not all will remember them (perhaps due to when they joined or bug issues), they can be seen on the Official Changelogs of the site and fish pages. They were all Most Catches: Pink Ribbon Fish October 2010 Candle Fish Xmas 2010 Jack O Pus Fish Halloween 2011 Category:Contests